


22-e

by 006_stkglm



Series: Шестой Джон Ричарда Армитиджа [2]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1) 22е августа - день рожденья Ричарда</p>
<p>2) Написано на ФБ-2014 на diary.ru</p>
    </blockquote>





	22-e

**Author's Note:**

> 1) 22е августа - день рожденья Ричарда
> 
> 2) Написано на ФБ-2014 на diary.ru

Ричард редко злился, а уж довести его до состояния кипения было практически невозможно. «Впрочем, — размышлял Грэм, выруливая с парковки в квартале от OldVic, — этот день довел бы и труп до истерики».

****

Утро началось одновременным жизнерадостным трезвоном мобильника и гудками скайпа на ноутбуке. Грэм, еще толком не проснувшись, перегнулся через Ричарда, подхватил телефон и чертыхнулся, увидев имя вызывающего абонента.  
— Рич?  
Ричард изобразил жестом красноречивое «отвали».  
— Это мама, — Грэм прижался губами к его плечу. Ричард разлепил глаза, мазнул пальцем по экрану и просипел в трубку настолько громко, насколько позволял сорванный голос:  
— Доброе утро, мам.  
Грэм сочувственно похлопал его по плечу, выбрался из постели и отправился готовить ставший за последние недели традиционным коктейль из теплого молока с имбирем и медом. Он мимоходом заглянул в гостиную, захлопнул крышку ноутбука, подобрал спикировавший из факса на пол рисунок с несуразно огромными цветами и старательно выведенной рукой младшего племянника надписью «с днем рождения, дядя Ричард!». В слове «рождения» не хватало буквы «д», а все «е» были развернуты в другую сторону. В сонной тишине дома снова зазвонил телефон.

****

Завтрак прошел под аккомпанемент сброшенных звонков. Набрав одиннадцатую ответную смс, Ричард раздосадованно фыркнул и толкнул телефон Грэму. Тот вопросительно приподнял бровь:  
— Может, отключить? — тут же наткнувшись на ответный возмущенный взгляд.  
— Понял. Справлюсь.

****

К полудню Грэм перестал подыскивать новые слова, рассылая одну и ту же смс-ку в ответ на все поздравления, и всерьез подумывал мягко донести до Яэль, что день рождения, конечно, праздник, но доброжелателей от Ричарда лучше бы держать подальше, во всяком случае, _до_ спектакля. Когда вечером, в начале двенадцатого, от уехавшего на свою ежевечернюю Голгофу Ричарда пришло короткое: «забери меня», он пожалел, что этого не сделал.

****

Они были уже на полпути домой. Ричард, скривившись, допил остатки молока с медом из привезенного Грэмом маленького термоса и нервно выдохнул.  
— Дай угадаю. Весь театр полным составом?  
Ричард раздраженно дернул рукой.  
— И тянулись по одному.  
Хмурый взгляд.  
— До самого спектакля.  
Досадливо дернувшийся уголок рта.  
— Даже в антракте?  
Очи горе.  
— Люди хорошо к тебе относятся…  
— Но не во время спектакля же! — не выдержав, просипел Ричард, держась рукой за горло.  
Грэм сочувствующе скривился: с шумом и гамом развернутый после антракта в зале поздравительный плакат уже обсуждал весь твиттер. Мысль «по крайней мере, на этот раз не светили пиздой» он благоразумно оставил при себе.

****

Ричард кипел до самого дома, раздраженно дернул плечом на попытку предложить массаж и захлопнул дверь ванной в ответ на «намылить тебе спину?» Грэм пожал плечами и поскреб лысину.  
Покричать сейчас Ричард не смог бы физически. Пошвыряться стульями об стены было возможно, но разборки с соседями и полицией никак не входили в планы на вечер. Вариантов, как дать Ричарду сбросить пар, оставалось не так уж и много…  
— Кстати, — протянул Грэм, когда Ричард вышел в спальню в одном полотенце, — я ведь тебя еще не поздравил.  
Испепеляющий выдох Смауга обратился в ничто перед неоновыми буквами «Только, блядь, ты еще не начинай» во взгляде Ричарда.  
Грэм усмехнулся:  
— Дорогой Ричард…  
Он не ударился об стену затылком — руку в последний момент Ричард все-таки придержал, но зато гневно надвинулся на Грэма и еще раз ткнул пальцем в грудь для острастки: «Перестань!»

— …в этот замечательный день…  
Ричард тяжело повел челюстью и отчетливо произнес одними губами:  
— Заткнись.

Грэм, чувствуя себя пятилеткой, с восторгом дергающим сердито шипящего кота за хвост, продолжил как ни в чем не бывало:  
— …поздравляю тебя…

Ричард сгреб футболку на его груди в кулак. Грэм спокойно посмотрел в сузившиеся, потемневшие от гнева глаза:  
— Давай, первый раз за день сделай уже то, что _тебе_ хочется.

Тревожная мысль, что Ричарду может хотеться от души двинуть первому встречному в глаз, посетила голову Грэма с некоторым запозданием. Дольше искушать судьбу он не стал и, стаскивая с Ричарда полотенце, опустился на колени. Скользнул носом по жестким волоскам внизу живота, втягивая чистый, свежий запах со слабой примесью хвойного геля для душа, и забрал в рот красивый даже в не «боевом» положении член.

Ричард, конечно, устал и был совсем не в настроении, но Грэм знал парочку приемов, как сделать так, чтобы ему начало нравиться происходящее. Как подразнить щелку, выписывая языком восьмерки вокруг головки, как прижать ее к нёбу, как брать глубоко, как сглатывать, чтобы горло сжимало член сильнее. С каждой секундой «Большой меч», наливающейся у него во рту жаркой крепкой тяжестью, подтверждал, что не зря носит свое гордое имя. Ричард закусил губу, тяжело уперся кулаками в стену и замер, предоставляя Грэму полную свободу действий, хотя мышцы его бедер дрожали в стремлении податься вперед, толкнуться, подчиниться не до конца забитому пуританским воспитанием инстинкту.

«Так дело не пойдет…»

Грэм выпустил блестящий от смазки, перевитый венами член изо рта, сел на пятки и посмотрел вверх.

— Ричард, я не хрустальный.

Тот ответил ему тяжелым взглядом, сгреб за затылок и загнал в рот на всю глубину. Волосы в паху щекотали нос, но в целом ощущения были охуенные. Грэм одобряюще застонал. Ричард стонать не мог, но быстрые, глубокие толчки и тяжелые шлепки мошонки по подбородку Грэма говорили сами за себя. Отстраниться, когда ритм стал сбиваться, было не просто, и на этот раз Ричард все-таки зарычал, даже несмотря на горло.  
— Ну?!

— Колени устали, — не смог удержаться Грэм, несмотря на астрономические шансы получить-таки подбитый коленом глаз, и добавил, стаскивая свободные домашние штаны, — в меня. Кончи в меня.

«Его однозначно надо чаще на такое раскручивать», — решил Грэм спустя пару минут, когда Ричард уже вколачивался в него, одной рукой вцепившись в его бедро, другой до жалобного треска выкручивая в кулаке простыни и безжалостно теребя зубами сосок. В заду было горячо, собственный багровый, стоящий колом член требовательно терся о живот, но все попытки до него дотянуться Ричард решительно пресекал.

— Рич…  
Ответом послужил хриплый выдох и особенно сильный толчок.  
— Рич, черт… пожалуйста…  
Ричард хмыкнул и, наконец, соизволил царственно возложить руку на член. Но и этого оказалось достаточно. Грэм кончил, забрызгав себе грудь и подбородок, а через секунду сверху навалился содрогающийся в оргазме именинник.

Из зада текло, сперма липла к коже, ныли ноги, но в целом, решил Грэм, это был лучший секс года.  
Ричард свалился вбок, устало поцеловал в ухо.  
— С днем рождения, — не удержался Грэм.  
Ричард улыбнулся, не открывая глаз, и показал ему средний палец.


End file.
